Quest Mode
' Quest Mode' is a playable mode in'' Vigilante 8, ''Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense ''and ''Vigilante 8: Arcade in which you can select one specific character to carry out in a multi-leveled adventure, revealing information about the selected player and the plot of the game. Characters Eligible for Quest Mode Vigilante 8: *Chassey Blue *John Torque *Sheila *Slick Clyde *Dave *Convoy *Boogie *Sid Burn *Beezwax *Loki *Houston 3 *Molo *Y the Alien (N64 only) Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense: *Sheila *John Torque *Flying All Star Trio *Houston *Convoy *Dallas 13 *Nina Loco *Molo *Lord Clyde *Obake *Astronaut Bob O. *Garbage Man *Agent R. Chase *Chassey Blue *Padre Destino Vigilante 8: Arcade: *John Torque *Convoy *Chassey Blue *Dave *Sid Burn *Molo *Boogie *Beezwax Objectives In Quest Mode, other then defeating the opponent vehicles, the player is assigned certain objectives to complete in order to actually complete the mission at-hand. In Vigilante 8, the Vigilantes are assigned to protect a certain part of the stage along with defeating the opponent, while the Coyotes are required to destroy a certain part of the stage along with defeating the opponent. In Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense, many of the basic objectives present in Vigilante 8 are carried over, except now both Vigilantes and Coyotes have another objective in which they are required to collect Quest Items from certain parts of the stage simply by finding them, destroying enemies who carry them, or destroying certain structures in the level for them to pop out of. You may also have to deliver a certain amount of Quest Items to a certain location in the stage, to go along with the plotline of a character's story. Items you are required to collect in Quest Mode include fuel cans, supply boxes, briefcases, and bombs. In Vigilante 8: Arcade, Quest Mode is simplified drastically, with each character's Quest only involving a chain of three levels where the player must defeat the enemies in each level. Objectives have been removed completely within Quest Mode for the game. Co-Op Mode In both Vigilante 8 and Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense, the Quest Mode within the game includes an available cooperative mode that allows a second player to team with the first player to go through a specific character's quest of the first player's choice. There is virtually no difference in the Quest Mode between single and cooperative play, besides the added player. In Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense, when concerning with the Quest Items, the amount of a certain Quest Item within a stage does not change from single player, so each Quest Item collected by the second player is added with the total amount of the Quest Items collected by the first player. In Vigilante 8: Arcade, Co-Op Mode is not available for Quest Mode. Trivia *During Co-Op Mode in Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense, the second player can pick up Salvage Points from destroyed opponents and can add vehicular enhancements to the second player's vehicle to achieve its Hot Rod status (since the Cheat Code for all Hot Rod vehicles does not include the second player). As long as the player has a memory pack, the second player's vehicular enhancements will remain so as long as the player plays two-player modes within the game. *Co-op quest is not available on the PSX version of Vigilante 8. Category:Content Category:Game Mode